jin_meifandomcom-20200214-history
Jin-Mei History
Many academics suspect that the Jin-Mei were an offshoot of the Yan Jung nation, citing not only linguistic similarities but the close distance of just over 4 lightyears from Lirsautton to Deltole, the suspected home system of the Yan Jung. However, like most information from this time period, very little has been deemed as concrete fact by historians. The system is devoid of any ancient ruins or relics, other than early modern remnants of the Jin-Mei space program. The Jin-Mei people originated from the fifth planet of Lirsautton, known as Chandeille or Tei-Su. After centuries of war between various factions, the Jin-Mei became the dominant faction on Lirsautton V after establishing their extremely organized caste system and eliminating all other ethnic groups on the world (the latter of which resulting in the low genetic diversity of the Jin-Mei). The regimented and disciplined nature of the Jin-Mei caste system threw them into the industrial and post-industrial eras faster than many other races. They soon began exploring and colonizing the inner solar system, establishing a waystation colony on Chandeille’s moon of Yue-Xi. While the Jin-Mei achieved space flight rather early, a variety of factors kept them from expanding much. The Sang Do overlords feared that a rapid expansion would destabilize the established order. As a result, there was no inclination at all to leave their home system, despite having discovered several inoperable stargates at the very edges of Lirsautton. The third planet, Hulang or Chakaux, was settled en masse, however, and is considered the second homeworld to many Jin-Mei. A small Mannar exploratory expedition eventually ‘discovered’ the system during the Federation’s widespread colonization and development of Everyshore. The expedition was investigating magnetometric signatures that were originating from Lirsautton, having recovered an early Jin-Mei probe in a nearby system. Upon entering the system, the Mannar scouts entered a standoff with Jin-Mei warships. However, the equal combat capabilities of the Gallente-designed civilian scout vessels and the Jin-Mei military cruisers meant the situation was rapidly defused. Initially, it was the Mannar government that took to bringing the technology and space infrastructure of the Jin-Mei in line with the rest of the nation, which went a long way to forging strong relations between the two people. The contemporary Hawk voter bloc, composed primarily of those with Mannar and Jin-Mei backgrounds, is an example of this relationship. Over time, however, the proximity of Lirsautton to Luminaire meant that the Gallente soon became the dominant force amongst the Jin-Mei. The Gallente were surprised at finding another space-faring civilization so close to home, and many wondered why the Jin-Mei were not encountered earlier. They were even more surprised at the Jin-Mei’s willingness to forge an alliance, who were reaping the benefits of trading agricultural products with the Gallente. In 23174 AD, the Jin-Mei nation signed the Federal Charter, and became the latest addition to the Federation. This came after an audacious request for their home constellation to be granted to them as their sovereign territory. This agreement came with the clause that the Jin-Mei would abolish their caste system within a period of fifty years. Ultimately, this was not enforced because of the cultural and political ramifications and the Jin-Mei were later granted the right to opt-out of Federal laws that compromised the existence of their caste system. Today, Lirsautton is a hub of Gallente business and culture. Quafe operate countless subsidiaries in the system, the largest of which is the Garoun Investment Bank that is also headquartered here. GIB’s habit of investing in startup companies focused around hi-tech and entertainment ventures has boosted these respective sectors within Lirsautton. Music is particularly popular, with Egonics capitalizing on the opportunities here. While the caste system struggles to officially operate in the space economy of Lirsautton (often clashing with Federal labour and non-discrimination laws), it still nonetheless exists planetside in its fullest. This has caused conflicts with Gallente megacorporations who attempt to operate by Federal law within Jin-Mei jurisdictions, disrupting established traditions and practices. A notable example of the above was in YC 110, where FedMart attempted to approach farmers of the Jin-Mei lower caste (the Jing Ko) directly to negotiate for their produce, disrupting the social order by not approaching the two higher castes first (the Saan Go and Sang Do respectively, both of whom are responsible for administering trade affairs). FedMart cited that Federal law guarantees commercial freedom and unobstructed trade, while the Lirsautton Agricultural Commission stated their discontent with FedMart’s advances, which had caused many Sang Do landowners threatening to evict tenants. The Federal Administration ultimately did not intervene in this case, deferring the matter to Jin-Mei autonomous authorities. The episode rapidly snowballed, with popular opinion mobilizing against FedMart, forcing them to comply with Jin-Mei customs by approaching the middle man first. Economic experts agreed that FedMart had attempted to approach the Jing Ko to avoid the taxes and tariffs imposed by the Jin-Mei overlords, thus maximizing profit potential. Not being able to do so, however, the prices of Jin-Mei agricultural goods being sold by FedMart subsequently rose both inside and outside the Federation. Category:CCP Lore